pregnantchallengefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hmjb1993/My own pregnant challenge
UPDATE: I HAVE DELETED THIS TOWN AS IT WAS RUNNING SO SLOWLY, BUT I MAY START ANOTHER CHALLENGE ONE DAY. I got the Sims 3 cheap from a charity shop the other day (I mean stupidly cheap!), and what did I do? Start my own Pregnant Challenge of course. But it's more along the lines of "populate the whole town" one rather than "get pregnant by all the men". I'm using testingcheatsenabled to get it done, and wow it's crazy. My original Sim was called Kayleigh Fillmore (IDK why I just thought of a name) and she had fifty-one children by twenty-six different men, and they in turn have given her seventy-two grandchildren, twelve great-grandchildren and eight great-great-grandchildren, but because of story progression a lot of the kids and grandkids have moved neighbourhood or died or whatever. I'm basically seeing how far I can go before the game breaks. Have I broken the game yet? Well, it's not loading the family tree at all any more so maybe :P bit of a pain cos I'm pretty sure Morgana was preggers when I kicked her out but I'll have to go find her in order to know, I can't just check the tree. I've got some ghosts around now so I expect this will muck things up too. There was a Sim who I couldn't interact with on my lot, that was annoying I wanted to have babies with him! How am I naming them? In terms of names, I am using names from Harry Potter, but I am literally using any first name that appears in the books, pretty much in order. This is what KPopp's Pregnant Challenge has driven me to - trying to break The Sims 3 with all of the kids I am making my Sims have. Golden Child? Hannah pretty much became the "Golden Child" of my series, because I kept her, raised her and made her have thirteen kids so she was quite clearly the next Queen Bee but in a stunning turn of events she has become an elder and cannot have any more. I suppose Marjorie (Hannah's youngest child, and a ghost baby) could take up the reins now but I'm not sure about how long I can keep this up cos the town is mental. Kids (twins and triplets grouped together) *Dudley & Harry *Harvey, Harold & Jim *Petunia, Lily & Marge *Ted & Howard *Yvonne & Minerva *Albus *Dedalus & Miranda *Bathilda, James & Phyllida *Doris, Sirius & Vernon *Malcolm & Morgana *Gordon & Rubeus *Adalbert & Hermione *Hannah & Emeric *Arsenius & Susan *Newt & Mandy *Quentin & Tom *Griphook *Percy *Morag *Parvati & Ron *Alicia *Katie & Nicolas *Perenelle *Celestina & Merlin *Gladys, Terry & Myrtle *Helga & Rowena Known grandkids (I didn't name most of these) Sally, Jedediah, Deirdre, Deirdre (seriously game?), Donnie, Milton, Jerimiah, Billy, Wayne, Laron, Sameh, Ladonna, Stacie, Juanna, Imelda, Claude, Rickie, Terra, Demetria, Ginny, Piers, Dennis, Charmaine, Lakisha, Anthony, Vera, Nandini, Markus, Cliodna, Circe, Cornelius, Kristina, Jeff, Rain, Lamar, Joss, Meredith, Gina, Fred, Sally-Anne, Lisa, Anastasia, Garth, Tanika, Adrianna, Tenille, Milton, Krista, Charlie, Lavender, Vindictus, Millicent, George, Pansy, Bill, Angelina, Hengist, Molly, Draco, *Wendelin, Nicholas, *Marjorie, Esther, Shanika, Alberic, Paracelcus, Mafalda, Jennie, *Justin, *Seamus, Penelope, Blaise ' * ' = ghost Known great-grandkids Neville, Lee, Hetty, Morris, *Algie, *Cassandra, Sybill, Dara, *Peeves, Cemre, Rosemerta, *Argus ' * ' = ghost Known Great-great-grandkids Drew, *Oscar, Joann, *Jody, Stacie, *Kacey, Gretchen, Deandre ' * ' = ghost Current household Marjorie, Algie, Argus Category:Blog posts